User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 De Ja Frickin' Vu I didn't bother going into the house, Dad would probably demand that I get him a beer, because he was too damn lazy to get off his lazy backside and get it himself. I sat on the porch, staring at the lawn, thinking about my favourite music. It has been ages since I actually wrote a song, well, there's no point, it'd probably turn out crap anyway. When I was sure Katie was gone, I stood up and walked down the lawn. There was a sound of a branch cracking, or someone stepping on a huge twig, I froze listening hard for another sound. I figured it was a animal, so I carried on walking. You know that feeling you get, when you're sure some dumbass creep is following you, and you turn around, and there's no one there, but you just know? I got that all the frickin' way to the diner. It was the only place in town, that was even close to a fastfood restaurant. The place was almost empty, so I managed to get a table in the corner. I glanced out the window, I was sure I saw something flash past the window. I blinked, then shook my head. I heard a voice, it was the same as the boy in cafeteria, Nayte. "Get out of here." "Are you stalking me?!" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was a complete loser, and a insane freak. Instead, I hid behind my menu, so they couldn't stare at me, like the little staring dumbasses that they are. I glanced over my shoulder, to see if he was sat at the table behind me - he wasn't. A quick scan of the room, told me that he wasn't anywhere in the diner. The waitress casually strolled over, chewing gum. "What can I get you?" the waitress asked. "Cheeseburger, and a glass of cola," I replied, with out even looking at the menu. When it arrived, the cheese was barely melted, the burger was like rubber, and the cola didn't drown out the frickin' taste. After I paid for the food, I walked out the diner, glad to be away from the place. This town seriously frickin' needed a McDonalds or a KFC or something. I heard the crunching of footsteps on gravel, like someone was moving towards me. I turned around quickly, raising both of my fists. I looked cautiously around, I was frickin' scared a heck, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. "Who's there?" I demanded, with extra confidence. "Ah!" I yelled, as something hit me on the head. I stumbled back, and landed on my ass. My head frickin' hurt, I didn't even see anything come close to me, or anything get thrown at me. I forced myself to my feet, and ran. I didn't give a crap where to, I just had to get away from here, and whatever dumbass was trying to kill me. There wasn't many places to go, and it was getting dark. I stopped in a alley way, running as fast as I could, I stopped when I hit a slight fork in the path. I could run straight ahead, run to the left, or turn back. I could see a woman stood in the entrance of the alley way ahead, so I wasn't going to take that frickin' route, in case she's this psycho dumbass, I turned to the left, I could see the silhouette of a man with dreadlocks. Frick! I was surrounded. I turned around, there as a light shining on that entrance of the alley, I was sure the guy I could see looked just like the blonde guy I saw climbing up that tree near the diner on our way to Forks. As the three entered the alley ways, trying to get me, I heard the clang of metal above me. I looked up, to see someone holding their hand out, they was crouching on a balcony above. I didn't even think about it, and just grabbed their hand, it felt like it was made from actual ice, the pulled me up onto the balcony with such ease, that you'd think I was made of paper or some crap like that. They started climbing up a ladder, to the balcony above, I followed them. I haven't got a frickin' clue why I followed them, I just did. Hey, I prefer some dumbass that just saved me from getting killed, than three stalker assholes, that tried to kill me. I climbed up the ladder, onto the building roof. I was surprised to see some woman up there, with bubble gum pink coloured hair, she looked like she'd just left the gym or some crap. When she turned and the light from the streetlamp hit her face, I was shocked to see that her eyes was scarlet red. "Take her, and go. I'll handle those three," the woman said, with such a girly voice. It was so sweet sounding. "Who the heck are you?" I demanded. But, I didn't get a answer, I was grabbed by the guy that saved me, he then jumped off the building into the street below. He pulled me to a car parked nearby, opened one of the back passenger seats, and shoved me inside. With in the time slot of about a frickin' split second, he was already in the driver's seat. "What the heck is going on?" I demanded. "You should put your seatbelt on," the guy replied. His voice, I recognised it right away. "You!" I said, completely shocked. Category:Blog posts